


A Crash Course In Christmas

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, Fluff, M/M, Warning - this may give you toothache, and I’m not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Alec Lightwood doesn’t really get Christmas so Magnus makes it his mission to change that





	A Crash Course In Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Malec advent calendar 2018

“Magnus!” Alec called out as he rushed into the loft, stowing his bow and quiver with practiced efficiency just inside the front door. “You okay?”

 

“Well, hello darling. I'm in the living room come and join me.” Magnus’ voice echoed through the loft, sounding surprisingly chipper considering he’d text Alec not half an hour earlier asking him to come home as a matter of urgency. 

 

“You said it was an emergency.” Alec laughed as he shook the snowflakes out of his hair. He wasn’t really surprised, he’d long since got used to Magnus’ dramatics and he also knew in a genuine life or death situation Magnus would've sent him a terse fire message rather than an overly elaborate text.

 

“Oh and it is.” Magnus poked his head round the corner before disappearing again.

 

Smiling to himself Alec strode after him only to pause in shock as he turned into the main living area of the loft.

 

“What do you think?” Magnus pirouetted gracefully, arms extended outwards.

 

Alec wasn't sure what to say, there was a lot to take in. For a start Magnus was standing in the middle of the room wearing, quite frankly, the most ridiculous Christmas jumper Alec had ever seen. How he managed to look so hot with a giant knitted reindeer complete with flashing red nose adorning his chest Alec didn't have the foggiest idea, but he definitely did. Only Magnus could find a Christmas jumper that, whilst hideous, still managed to accentuate his muscular arms.

 

Then there was the room itself. Dragging his eyes away from Magnus, Alec tried to take it all in. There didn't seem to be an inch of the loft that wasn't elaborately decorated. Brightly coloured tinsel surrounded every picture and twinkly fairy lights lit up the dark corners. Even the busts Magnus kept on pedestals around the walls hadn’t escaped, each now wearing Santa hats, positioned at a jaunty angle on their stone heads. If that wasn’t enough, there was now an open fireplace complete with roaring fire and decorated with wreaths of holly, pine cones, and ivy.

 

“It has come to my attention that you Shadowhunters have little to no appreciation for holiday traditions.” Magnus teased as he approached a frankly shell shocked Alec.

 

“And you decided to rectify that?” Alec said, eyes still flitting around the room taking in every little detail. “Magnus is that a train set?”

 

“Why yes darling,  _ that _ is the Polar Express.” Magnus said guiding Alec over to the corner of the room where an elaborate snowy scene was set up. A bright red miniature steam train chugged through the model mountains, puffing out smoke from it’s chimney. The train gave a loud whistle before disappearing through a tunnel and reappearing on a track that seemed to run around the entire room, just below the ceiling.

 

“So this is the emergency then?” Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course. It’s Christmas eve. I was running out of time and knowing you you’d be staying at your desk all night triple checking reports unless I did something dramatic.”

Alec had to concede Magnus did have a point there.

 

“Now, much as I adore your dark and brooding look, this outfit is hardly what I’d call festive.” Magnus waved a hand to indicate Alec’s black top and cargo pants ensemble before clicking his fingers. “There much better.”

 

“I feel ridiculous.” Alec grumbled as he looked down at the snowman jumper he now seemed to be wearing, pulling at the bottom with his fingers so he could experience the full horror of the thing. 

 

“Nonsense. You look adorable darling.” Magnus ran a finger down his wool clad chest. “Distractingly so, but I have plans for this evening.”

 

“Doesn't sound ominous at all.” Alec muttered earning a bright laugh from Magnus.

 

“Darling you fight demons for a living. I really don't think you have anything to worry about.” Magnus patted his chest reassuringly.

 

“Fine let's get this over with.” Alec grumbled trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

 

Magnus pouted at him and folded his arms.

 

“Okay, fine, you win. What’s first?” Alec said with mock jollity.

 

“Better, marginally, although I suppose it’ll have to do for now. I’ll get you into the festive spirit if it’s the death of me Alexander.”

 

Without waiting for Alec to answer Magnus grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face a large fir tree that had materialised in the corner.

 

“First task, we decorate the tree.” Magnus grinned at him.

 

“I don't think I’ll be very good at this you know.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck. Style, he’d been told on multiple occasions, mainly by Izzy, wasn't really his forte.

 

“Alexander, it’s not a competition you know. There’s no right or wrong way to decorate a tree. Just do what feels right.” Magnus squeezed his hand and led him to a large cardboard box filled with decorations of all shapes and sizes.

 

Half an hour later and Alec had to admit he’d actually enjoyed himself.

 

“I think I'm done.” Alec stepped back and looked at the tree, one eye slightly narrowed.

 

“Well Alexander, I would certainly call that a huge success. Very minimalist but very classy.” Magnus beamed at him happily.

 

“I could put more on” Alec scrutinised the tree closely.

 

There weren't a great deal of decorations on there, largely snow frosted pine cones and holly with the occasional gold bell dotted around. He’d rejected the tinsel and instead had thrown strands of metallic gold, which Magnus had called lametta, all over the tree. That bit he’d really enjoyed, especially when Magnus had joined in and the pair of them had ended up giggling like school children getting more on each other than the actual tree. Alec was pretty sure he had some strands of lametta still in his hair.

 

“It’s perfect.” Magnus kissed him on the cheek making him grin like an idiot. “Only one more tiny thing.”

 

Magnus clicked his fingers and summoned a large gold filigree star which he handed over to Alec.

 

“For the top of the tree.” Magnus explained when Alec looked at him in confusion.

 

“Can’t you just, you know…” Alec flapped his hands, “magic it up there. Even I'm not that tall.”

 

“I could, but where’s the fun in that.” Magnus said holding a hand to his chest in mock affront. “Placing the star is the best bit. You will however, be needing these.”

 

Magnus waved a hand and a set of steps appears by the side of the tree. Alec shook his head in amusement before climbing up to place the star.

 

It was only when he reached the ground and saw the finished tree that he realised Magnus had been right. It was more satisfying to do it the mundane way. Of course he’d never admit it.

 

“And now for the lights. Will you do the honours Alexander.” Magnus nodded towards the plug socket.

 

Alec had chosen lights that looked like candles, perfect in every detail, and as he flicked the switch the whole tree came to life, imitation flames flickering all over it. 

 

“Yeah, okay. I admit it that was kinda fun.” Alec conceded as he gazed at the tree feeling more than a little proud of his decorating skills.

 

“Oh we’re not done yet, not by a long way.” 

 

“Okay..” Alec replied skeptically wondering what else Magnus had planned and then deciding it was probably better to not know.

 

“Now we eat.” With a sweep of his hand Magnus filled the dining table with a seemingly endless array of food. 

 

Golden roast potatoes sat in a large silver server and next to them pickled cabbage in an open kilner jar, brussel sprouts with slivers of what looked like bacon on top filled a porcelain bowl whilst roast parsnips sizzled in a metal tray. Pride of place was left for a giant turkey, it’s skin golden brown and crispy and surrounded by a collection of roasted vegetables.

 

“Are we expecting company?” Alec asked, almost overwhelmed by the amount of food on display.

 

“No, just us. You forget I know you Alexander. I'm betting you haven't eaten anything all day.” Magnus raised an eyebrow as if challenging Alec to deny what they both knew was the truth.

 

“I need to have not eaten all year to manage all that.” Alec said, still staring in disbelief at the table.

 

“Another mundane holiday tradition, eating far too much. I must admit though I never have been a fan of figgy pudding so I thought a yule log would be far better for desert.” Magnus indicated to the side table where a ginormous chocolate cake, decorated to look like a fallen branch, sat on a silver platter. Ignoring Alec’s groan Magnus pulled out a chair and indicated for him to sit down before settling himself into the chair opposite. “Now then let's dig in.”

 

……

 

“I think I'm going to burst.” Alec groaned as he slumped onto the sofa in a most inelegant fashion. The food had been delicious but, as predicted, entirely too much.

 

“Which brings us to our next tradition.” Magnus moved him over slightly and sat down next to him.

 

“Which is?” Alec asked, too full to even move.

 

“We loosen our waistbands and watch Christmas movies.” Magnus stretched out and popped the top button on his pants with a sigh of contentment and summoned the television remote into his hand.

 

Another flourish and Alec found a warm mug in his hands.

 

“Mulled wine. My own secret recipe.” Magnus winked holding his own mug aloft in a toast.

 

Alec took a cautious sip and sighed happily as warmth spread through him. He’d never tasted anything quite like it, warm, spicy and fruity all at once. Humming in contentment he took another mouthful.

 

“I take it you approve.” Magnus smiled proudly at him

 

“‘S good.” Alec replied 

 

“Excellent. Now for the movie. There are so many to choose from,” Magnus tapped the remote to his lips as if deep in thought, “but for you I think something more traditional and I know just the thing.”

 

The screen in front of them burst into a black and white snow filled scene as the film started to play.

 

“I'm not sure this is very festive.” Alec grumbled about five minutes in to movie. So far it had been borderline depressing and seemed to focus on a man called George who was about to commit suicide.

 

“Oh darling have some faith. This is only the beginning.” Magnus chuckled snuggling down on the sofa and positioning Alec so his head was resting on his chest.

 

…….

 

“Yeah okay that was a good film” Alec said as the end credits began roll, surreptitiously wiping a tear away with the back of his hand. 

 

“My big brave shadowhunter. Such a softie at heart.” Magnus hugged him closer.

 

“Am not.” Alec protested.

 

“Oh darling it takes a braver man to show emotion than to hide it.” Magnus said softly.

 

Alec rested his chin on Magnus’ chest and looked up at him through his eyelashes.

 

“Ok so it might have got to me a bit when George realised how much everyone needed him.” he admitted.

 

“Uh-huh.” Magnus smiled down.

 

“And Clarence got his wings.” Alec added

 

“Yes he did”

 

“That was good too.” Alec blushed a little.

 

“Well I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Magnus kissed the top of his head. “Now then are you still too full to move?”

 

Alec thought about it for a second before answering 

 

“No actually I'm good.” He replied.

 

“Well thank heavens for Nephilim digestion.” Magnus chuckled shifting to get Alec to move.

 

“Hey! I was comfortable.” Alec protested. Just because he  _ could _ move didn't mean he wanted to.

 

“Ah yes but then you’d miss out on another great Christmas tradition.” Magnus stood gracefully and held out a hand to Alec. “Dance with me.”

 

“I can't dance.” Alec said holding his hand in front of himself.

 

“Nonsense, everyone can dance, if only a little.” Magnus waggled the fingers on his outstretched hand clearly not wanting to take no for an answer.

 

“Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.” Alec grumbled as he let Magnus pull him to his feet.

 

“Don't worry darling. I've got you.” 

 

Magnus led them over to an open space in the loft and positioned Alec’s hands on his hips.

 

“Perfect, now music.” Magnus clicked his fingers and the room filled with the sound of a soaring orchestra and a smooth male voice singing. “I must confess I am a sucker for the classics.”

 

“It’s nice.” Alec said as they began to sway to the music.

 

“I think Frank Sinatra is a little more than nice.” Magnus said pulling Alec closer so their chests were touching. “You know I once spent a very memorable summer in Vegas with Frank and the rest of the Rat Pack. Ah the stories! But perhaps that’s for another night.”

 

Alec held on tight and just let Magnus lead the way.

 

“See, I told you you could dance.” Magnus whispered in his ear.

 

Magnus spun them around, somehow Alec managed to keep up. He was more than a little proud of that.

 

“You’re a natural Alexander.” Magnus said.

 

“Got a good partner.” Alec laughed as Frank sang on about having a ‘Merry Little Christmas’.

 

By the time the next song, ‘White Christmas’ by Bing Crosby, started to play Alec had relaxed enough that he didn't even mind when Magnus started to lead them around the room, gently spinning them around every now and again. Alec had never enjoyed dancing on the few occasions when he’d tried it before, feeling entirely too awkward with his large frame, but Magnus made it easy, natural even. 

 

The third song was more upbeat and with a click of his fingers Magnus opened the patio doors spinning the pair of them outside. The snow was still falling softly around them but Alec didn't even feel the cold.

 

“Do you trust me Alexander?” Magnus asked his eyes glittering with mischief 

 

“Always.”Alec answered without even thinking. 

 

Magnus maneuvered them until they were underneath an awning which sheltered them from the snow somewhat, before dipping Alec dramatically. Alec couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of his position; six foot three inches of muscular Shadowhunters being held like fainting maiden in a period drama.

 

“Which brings us to my favourite Christmas tradition. Look up Alexander.” Magnus waggled his eyebrows.

 

Alec glanced up still firmly held by Magnus strong arms. Above him was a bunch branches smothered in a deep green leaves and white berries. 

 

“That, my darling is mistletoe and every berry symbolises a kiss.” Magnus told him.

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard of that. It’s mundane tradition to kiss under it right?” It was one of the few traditions he did know of, largely because it was one that Izzy and Jace were overly enthusiastic about. Alec looked up at Magnus in mock innocence before deliberately licking his lips. 

 

“I am a stickler for tradition you know.” Magnus said, pausing a hair’s breadth away from Alec’s lips.

 

“It’d be rude not to.” Alec said, his voice cracking slightly.

 

“Exactly”

 

And then Magnus was kissing him, softly at first, then deeper and more demanding. As it always did, kissing Magnus felt magical, setting his nerve endings alight and making fireworks burst behind his eyelids. Alec didn't even notice they were standing until Magnus pulled back a little to catch his breath. As he blinked open his eyes he realised that fireworks really were exploding, filling the night sky with colour. 

 

“Merry Christmas Alexander.” Magnus grinned as they both watched the display. “So tell me, have I converted you to mundane holiday traditions?” 

 

“Yeah.” Alec closed the distance a little only for Magnus to place a finger to his lip.

 

“Excellent, because that’s just the tip of the iceberg. There’s mince pies, making gingerbread houses...ooh we could make that a contest..and no holiday is complete without a party and..” Magnus’ eyes lit up as he spoke.

 

“Next year.” Alec said before silencing Magnus with a kiss.

 

As they stood there with snow flurries swirling around them and fireworks lighting up the night sky, Alec thought that maybe, just maybe, mundanes were onto something with all their traditions.

 


End file.
